germanian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Germanian Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ooswesthoesbes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Youngla0450 (Talk) 10:28, 26 December 2009 Help Can you please feed me information on the German Empire? You live in Limburg, on the border with Germany, and Limburgish speak Dutch and German. Tell me of some German facts. --Brenda Young 14:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Well, what would you like to know? --OuWTB 14:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thoughts Can you tell me about what YOU would think would've happened had Germany won both World Wars? --Brenda Young 01:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :With or without Hitler? --OuWTB 14:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Without Hitler. --Brenda Young 14:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok :) I think Germany would annex some regions, like the Czech Republic, Poland, the Alsace and East Prussia. I think they would force the losing countries to disarm themselves and they would certainly ask a lot of money to repair war damage in Germany. Also, I believe, they would have taken some colonies in Africa, the Caribbeans and maybe French Guiana. Germany would quite be the strongest nation on earth then. --OuWTB 17:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) How about this? In my verision, Germania annexed a whole swath of colonies from 1871 before Britain could, and as a result, Britain gave up it's remaining colonies, but Germania granted the colonies to Britain that real-life Germany had, and France kept her colonies. After World War I, all of Britain's remaining colonies and some of France's and Portugal's, plus Belgium's, was given to Germania. Also, they paid reperations and their navies and most of their armies were dismantled, all going towards Germania. --Brenda Young 17:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :That also sounds like possible theory yes. --OuWTB 18:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Blokkade Ik ben het totaal niet eens met de onterechte blokkade die ik en vele anderen hebben gekregen. Met die hele fascisten beweging had ik niks te maken (alleen heb ik op andere wikis wel Honecker gesproken). Alleen Pierlot was vanaf het begin af aan lid van die "Iron Guard Party" en heeft die zelfs een paar dagen geleid. Toen er werd gedreigt met een blokkade draaide hij meteen weer bij en nu likt hij de konings reet weer, en heeft hij zijn fascistische ideeen verworpen. En de koning en de anderen accepteren dat gewoon, ze stemmen zelfs op Pierlot en hij komt met alles met de schrik vrij. Iedereen heeft duidelijk gezien (wederom) hoe onbetrouwbaar en onstabiel hij is, en toch krijgt hij stemmen, en is alles "vergeven en vergeten"... en ik krijg een maand blokkade (net als nog 5 anderen) terwijl ik me juist afzijdig hield (gedwongen, aangezien ik geblokkeerd was)... waarom zijn die gasten zo mild met Pierlot? Hebben ze soms stront in de ogen? Hij is een verraderlijk draaikont. ;) Dr. Magnus 09:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik snap er echt geen hol van... hij komt echt overal zomaar mee weg. Sterker nog: Pierlot zei dat hij bij de partij ging om die "van binnenuit te hervormen"... wat een zwakke excuus... Dr. Magnus 10:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Danke szin! Ier lof mønt mi veel. Icz werde iicz dør sprøcze nauhalden, jif ji willen. Rang kann icz non Niderlendsze odde Limburgsze spreken, ak icz vorstande banks dos sprøcze. Ji onknuen jis ok zum Germønsze. Icz bi doch vain, dat ji Limburgsze swo praud spreken! Your praise means a lot to me. I will keep you updated on the language if you like. Unfortunately, I can't speak any Dutch or Limburgish, but I understand a bit of those languages. I suppose you also recognise some Germanian. I am happy, though, that you speak Limburgish so proudly!--Scanderson 12:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Lotje Ik merk dat Lotje het niet waardeert dat je hier met me in gesprek bent. Ik stel het wel op prijs dat je je niet al te veel van hem aantrekt, in dit geval! Dr. Magnus 13:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Zeker niet. Ik weet nog goed hoedat hij op Libertas als "Klaast" door het leven ging en dat blijf ik me eeuwig herinneren vrees ik. --OuWTB 13:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ja, ik weet nog hoe hij zich er gedroeg. Toen hij er moderator was heeft hij er zich zo verschrikkelijk misdragen dat we het allemaal unaniem erover eens waren dat hij voor eeuwig van de wiki af moest worden getrapt, en dat heb ik toen (met veel genoegen) gedaan. Weet je nog dat ik juist degene was die hem diverse kansen heeft gegeven, onder erg redelijke voorwaarden? En hoe hij die iedere keer weer negeerde? Je begrijpt dat hij er zijn verdiende loon kreeg, op den duur. Maar op wikination is Lotje de dans steeds ontsprongen. Waarom, eigenlijk? Waarom zes mensen niet, en hij wél? Dr. Magnus 13:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot is een zeurder, iemand die doordramt. Als je 'm blokkeert, dan heb je de volgende dag een geel balkje staan met tien wiki's waar je nog nooit bent geweest met teksten als "Could you please unblock me?" of "You are blocked because of blabla..". 't Is geen zuivere methode, maar 't werkt psychisch behoorlijk aan. --OuWTB 13:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Daarom hebben ik en diverse andere wikistad gebruikers ook enorm lang lopen lobbyen voor een rangeblock, een crosswiki block for Pierlot. Die hij uiteindelijk volgens mij ook kreeg. Alleen hij heeft dunkt me nu een nieuw IP-adres en kan daarom weer gewoon bijdragen leveren. Hij heeft diverse accounts: McCrooke, Pierlot, Klaast, Patatje Oorlog, en vele andere. En dan nog diverse IP's. Eigenlijk zou hij als sokpop moeten worden geblokkeerd. Maar vervelend of niet, en drammerig of niet: hij moet gewoon op wikination een blokkade krijgen, wat de gevolgen ook zullen zijn en hoe vervelend hij zich dan ook zal gaan gedragen. Anders is hij ermee weggekomen, met feitelijk exact hetzelfde als de anderen, die nu wél zijn geblokkeerd. En dat is toch erg scheef, of niet? ;) Dr. Magnus 13:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Als ik het op nation voor het zeggen had, dan was Pierlot allang veel eerder geblokkeerd. 't Probleem is dat men in het begin zich te week heeft opgesteld en dat heeft ertoe geleid dat ze volgens mij een beetje zich een vaderfiguur over hem vinden, maar goed. Ich weiß nicht :) --OuWTB 13:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ik had zelf ook wel eens zulke gedachten gehad ja. Het moet inderdaad wel zoiets geweest zijn. Maar hoe je er ook tegen aan kijkt, je kunt niet recht lullen wat krom is. Hij is een vervelend ventje die zich heeft misdragen. IRL pak je die met één hand in de kraag en zet je ze op de gang. Online hang je ze gewoon een enorme blokkade aan hun broek. That's life. We kunnen niet met twee maten meten. Of wel soms? Dr. Magnus 13:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Inderdaad. --OuWTB 13:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Dan ben ik blij dat we wat betreft Lotje en de straf die hem toekomt op één lijn zetten beste Zuiderlijke kameraad. xD Dr. Magnus 13:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ben het met bovenstaande eens. En dat vaderfiguur zie ik in nog een aantal mensen terug, die bijv. op hem stemmen. --Bucurestean 16:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Dat idee had ik zelf ook al, Bucu. Op wikistad wilde ik ook enorm graag dat Lotje het goed zou gaan doen, nuttig zou gaan bijdragen en dergelijke. Hij ging keer op keer de fout in, maar ik heb hem toen ook talloze keren "een laatste kans" gegeven. Uiteindlijk vergalde hij het dusdanig dat ik hem een blokkade van onbeperkte tijd gaf. Dat is het verschil tussen mij en mensen als Dimitri: ik weet waar ik de lijn trek met mensen als Pierlot. Tot hier, en niet verder! In wezen zijn veel gebruikers gewoon watjes, veel te soft gaan ze met hem om. Hij zou evengoed een maand blokkade verdienen als alle andere gebruikers vanwege zijn rol bij de IGP. Hij was een fascist van het eerste uur, onze kleine Lotje... ;) Dr. Magnus 16:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) De wordbuk Wordbuk Ji kunnen hier de (West)germønszen (alswo hit is bauten disses wikien jenennt) wordbuk vinden, dør icz nau arvode. Hit werde tukyms onen webbzaiden mid stafkrafte and swo waider jiven. You kan find here the (West) Germanic (as it is named outside of this wiki) dictionary on which I'm working right now. In the future, there will be a website with grammar and such.--Scanderson 13:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks :) I'll bookmark it. --OuWTB 13:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Grappige Lotje Grappig ventje, die Lotje. Of zou het een klein meisje zijn? Ik zou het niet weten, maar Engels, daar heeft ie duidelijk geen kaas van gegeten: "Yes you have the right. But you have to stell you better up against Pierius ''" Dat soort zinnen, man daar bescheur ik me elke keer weer om! Haha, ik lag me slap om Lotje... Zou die nog steeds zo grappig zijn als hij zijn verdiende blok krijgt? :) Dr. Magnus 13:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Dus, je weet nu OWTB: "you have to stell you better up!" Als je dat maar weet! xD Dr. Magnus 13:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk ben jij ook door en door slecht è. Net de baron van B&A ;) --OuWTB 13:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ik '''ben' door en door slecht, maar ik heb óók altijd pech net zoals die gast met die regenjas en Handige Harry (ik heb ook altijd pech!)... haha, ik was altijd een enorme Bassie & Adriaan fan! lol... Dr. Magnus 13:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Je bedoelt B100 :) En je moet Vlugge Japie (echt niet dezelfde acteur als Bassie..) en B2 zeker niet vergeten! --OuWTB 13:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Maar de baron was niet de engste schurk... dat was de plaaggeest, en die professor met het huilgas. ;) Dr. Magnus 13:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Griengas! :P De huilende professor, die heb ik nog op videoband :P --OuWTB 13:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Griengas, dus zo heette dat! Lol... Ik heb inmiddels gelezen dat ik een jager ben, die altijd zijn prooi pakt? Ik vind het wel een mooie vergelijking. Dan moet ik Bambi maar gauw virtueel afknallen! ;) Dr. Magnus 13:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Denk maar niet dat ik 't zelf verzonnen heb :P Hier in Limburg hebben we vijftien keer zoveel spreekwoorden en gezegden dan in het noorden :P --OuWTB 13:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) In het Noorden zijn we veel stugger en zwijgzamer. We houden niet van woordgrapjes en begrijpen ze meestal in het geheel niet. In plaats van veel te schelden kijken we elkaar hier vuil aan of gaan op de vuist... we hebben ook niet zo'n fijne boergondische levensstijl als ik hoor dat ze in het Zuiden hebben! Calvinisten, doe je niks an. ;) Dr. Magnus 13:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wa :P Hoeveel onterechte vooroordelen kun je op één regel zetten :P Boergondisch is enkel de bovenklasse ;) Vet en volgevreten, terwijl het werkende volk op een houtje bijt (deh, nu klink ik juist een communist :P) --OuWTB 13:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Misschien is de LCP wel wat voor jouw? We zouden je kunnen gebruiken. Momenteel zitten zowel Scanderson (die is gedeblokkeerd op wikination, godzijdank) en Alexander Serov bij die partij. Mijn LCP wordt een grote partij: kleine kinderen worden groot, wat fijn toch! Dr. Magnus 14:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Leuk geprobeerd, maar ik blijf toch bij m'n List Oos Wes IlavA (LOWIA) :P --OuWTB 14:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ook al ben je nu je tweede partijlid kwijt dankzij Dimitri's blokkeerwoede... Maar ach, je vind wel weer nieuwe volgelingen. Als de LCP het kan (zonder dat ik uberhaupt aanwezig ben op Lovia) dan kan LOWIA het zeker (jij hebt één groot voordeel, namelijk dat je niet bent geblokkeerd). :) Dr. Magnus 14:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ja, ik kan mss nog wat Limburgers overhalen om weer actief te worden. Kleine kans dat 't gaat lukken, maar goed. --OuWTB 14:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ik denk dat je ook onder niet-Limburgers wel volgelingen zult kunnen vinden. Alleen het voordeel van de LCP is dat: #het is min of meer controversieel (en dat maakt het interessant) #het is communistisch, wat de aandacht trekt #je zult je verbazen hoeveel communisten er wel niet online rondstruinen! Dus ik denk dat de LCP in mijn afwezigheid nu gebeiteld zit. Heerlijk is dat. OWTB, zul je voor mij stemmen in het congres? Ik zou graag erin komen zodat ik tenminste deel kan uitmaken van de politiek wanneer ik over een maand van mij onterechte blokkade ben verlost! ;) Dr. Magnus 14:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Als ik een stem overheb wel. Wanneer eindigen de verkiezingen eigenlijk? --OuWTB 14:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Die eindigen de 27e. Maar aangezien ik niet zeker hiervan ben zou ik het op prijs stellen als je vandaag al voor me zou willen stemmen. Ik had graag actief campagne kunnen voeren maar ben daar helaas nu niet langer toe in staat. Wel heb ik hier al twee nieuwe leden geworven: en ze melden zich geheel op eigen initiatief aan, ik hoefde Scanderson en Serov niet eens over te halen of zelfs maar te vragen! Geweldige gasten... Ze maken de "Rode Baron" trots! ;) Dr. Magnus 14:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Als Pierlot erinkomt, dan vind ik dat jij ook een kans moet krijgen om jezelf te bewijzen. Ik zal dadelijk eens kijken of ik je kan steunen. --OuWTB 14:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Eh.. Pierius.. Je hebt pas één stem.. --OuWTB 14:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik heb één stem, van Brenda. Plus één van jouw maakt twee stemmen. Serov en Scanderson verwacht ik wel binnen een week citizen rechten te zien krijgen, en dan zal ik op vier stemmen kunnen rekenen. Om te een congress-zetel te winnen heb ik er tenminste drie nodig. Je begrijpt, OWTB, dat jouw stem mij erg welkom zal zijn. Dr. Magnus 15:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ik wacht liever eerst af. Tijd genoeg. --OuWTB 16:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ik wil je natuurlijk nergens toe dwingen. Maar je zult het met me eens zijn, dat als Pierlot in het congress een plaatsje verdient ik dat zeker ook verdien. Eerlijk is eerlijk. Dr. Magnus 16:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Inderdaad, maar aan het geduld herkent men de beheersing. --OuWTB 16:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) "Geduld is een schone zaak"... een mooie wandtegel wijsheid... :D Dr. Magnus 16:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : :P --OuWTB 16:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bad person You are a bad person who likes to hurt other people their feelings! Alexander Serov 14:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I only noticed that you used a translator machine. I have a. not said your Czech was bad. b. not called you names. c. not done anything that could be considered intimidating or whatsoever. --OuWTB 14:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::But you did hurt my feelings, I love the Czech Republic and consider myself part of it. I have no band with the UK and one day I will return home! Alexander Serov 14:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, it's your right to do so and I won't stop you. I was only wondering how it could be that the Czech was a little wrong, while you said "I can speak Czech" in the first paragraph. I did not intend to hurt your feelings. --OuWTB 14:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Je mi to moc líto, nemluvím Cesky. But I am learning on my own. i bought a guide and try to visit websites for children in Czech Alexander Serov 14:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's a nice start. You'll probably learn it then :) --OuWTB 14:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ahum, ahum dat wordt nog wat zie ik zo... --Lars 17:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ik geloof niet dat er en "Ä" bestaat in het Tsjechisch :S --Bucurestean 17:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ik vermoed dan ook dat het hier een beetje om iemand gaat die meerdere wikilevens bezit. --OuWTB 17:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Zou het??? :P --Bucurestean 18:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik vermoed het ook maar.. :P --OuWTB 21:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Understanding Dutch I can understand written Dutch well without having learned it and I think if I read your and Magnus' conversations I might be able to write a bit. In moment kan ik noor valse Nederlands (false Dutch) schrijven dat is bazeert op Duits. Hoe goed het is ik weet niet!--Scanderson 18:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty bad, no offense. Sounds a bit like the way a Turk speaks Dutch when he first arrives in our nation. However, I can understand you. Dutch and German are very different, you see, but there are some similarities. :P Dr. Magnus 18:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's hilarious! I might speak like that if I ever go the Netherlands and see what facial expressions I get. Hopendlicz is Germønsz nocht tu swør te vorstanden.--Scanderson 18:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I g'm Lèmbörgsje zaet me: Germönzjisj is waal good tö laezen ènd zieëker neet tö zwaor ómb tö verstaon! :) --OuWTB 18:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::(?)Limburgish shows(?) me: Germanian is probably good to read and surely(?) not too hard make an attempt at understanding?--Scanderson 18:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Quite good :P In Limburgish one says: Germanian is quite readable and surely not too hard to understand. So, apart from the "In Limburgish one says" part, you're very good in Limburgish :) zaet is from zègke. might we say = weer zage (comp. German "wir sagen") --OuWTB 18:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I see. Once I get my head around the strange-looking orthography it has many similarities with with German. But I can't see how people would consider it a dialect of any language. It's certainly distinct. A language is a dialect with an army and a navy indeed.--Scanderson 18:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Limburgish is considered by the EU to be a minority language :) The orthography indeed sucks a little bit. It used to be much more like German: ich sehn dich nuh -> ich zeen dich noe (I can see you now), but WW2 came, so it had to be changed. We've kept our six cases though :) --OuWTB 18:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Suikeroom Ik heb van die goeie beste Aesopos vernomen dat Pierlot een soortement van duister geheim heeft. Hij schijnt een soort van suikeroompje te hebben, een beschermengel in een hoge wikia staff positie. Het schijnt nogal een ingewikkelde, vage en verontrustende zaak te zijn. Iets van vriendjespolitiek op hoog niveau ofzoiets, als ik het goed begrijp. Al snap ik er volgens mij nog niet de helft van. Weet jij hier allicht meer over, OWTB? Aesopos maakte een terloopse opmerking en ik vroeg door, maar ik heb nu alleen nog maar meer vragen. Weet jij hoe de vork in de steel zit? Hartelijke groet, Dr. Magnus 16:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot is zeker een bekende figuur bij de wikia staff, en al zeker bij Sansse. Of het echter positief is, dat weet ik niet. --OuWTB 16:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Het gaat veel dieper dan dat. Lees als je wilt Aesopos OP hier. Er is nogal een duister zaakje aan de gang maar ik kan er de vinger niet opleggen. Dr. Magnus 16:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Ik ook niet. --OuWTB 17:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Het gaat nu wel érg ver. Het schijnt dat Pierlot een potje kan breken bij Interpol en daar kennelijk bepaalde connecties heeft. Als gevolg hiervan is hij onblokkeerbaar en zelfs een gevaar voor ons allen. Dimitri kán hem niet blokkeren, doet hij dat wél dan heeft Pierlot bepaalde connecties bij Interpol die dan het één en ander voor hem regelen. En dit is géén samenzweringstheorie van mij, het is een punt wat onze geliefde Aesopos heeft aangesneden. Ik moet je eerlijk bekennen: ik ben geschokt. Dr. Magnus 17:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ik zou alles wat Æſop zegt met een flinke korrel zout nemen als ik jou was. --OuWTB 18:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Met een zoutberg zou ik zeggen xP --Bucurestean 18:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Nee, dat gaat niet want ze hebben alle zoutbergen al uitgestrooid over de wegen ;) --OuWTB 18:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Is Aesopos zo'n grappenmaker dan? Ik had de indruk dat hij een erg serieuze gebruiker was. ;) Dr. Magnus 18:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Serieus kan best, maar concreet is iets anders.. --Bucurestean 18:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Als dit een grap van Aesopos is dan is het wel een heel geraffineerde. De aarzeling, dingen als: "ik geloof dat ik teveel heb gezegd"... nee, ik ben er van overtuigd dat 'ie de waarheid spreekt. Vooral ook omdat Pierlot er duidelijk van is geschrokken en OWTB voortdurend vraagt niet naar mij te luisteren. Het is dunkt me een duister zaakje. ;) Dr. Magnus 18:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Meesterplan Ik heb zojuist mijn meesterplan voor de LCP aan de tijdelijke leider Scanderson, mijn trouwste volgeling, geopenbaard: :"I have a task for you. A taks of major importance. You should do your best to recruit more members for the LCP on Lovia. Preferably, you ask people from outside Lovia to join in, create an account and become active at Lovia. By this I will try to increase the power and influence of the LCP. Our goal shall be to become an influential party. Preferably the largest of the entire nation. However, we will '''not' seize power by force! If we will seize power we will do so in a democratic way and leave Lovia the way it currently is, except for some mild changes. Some traitors, however, will then be put on trial. And it will be an honest trial. But we are not that far yet. :First, I need you to recruit more members. I would like to see two or three more. That would make the entire number of followers 6. This is a fine number for now. You are the leader of our party. You have the leadership in my absence. If you do well, I may let you take over the party completely. Then you will have the power. I trust you and I know you will try your best. Godspeed," Dat is het bericht wat ik de beste kerel heb gestuurd. Ik denk dat je er op kunt rekenen dat de LCP binnenkort de grootste partij zal zijn die Lovia ooit gekend heeft. Als alles volgens plan loopt en de Koning zich aan de grondwet houdt, tenminste. En dan zullen er een aantal dingen gaan veranderen, dat kan ik je wél alvast beloven! Hahaha (* duivelse lach *) Dr. Magnus 19:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Wat wil je doen dan? 7 mensen op je laten stemmen dat je PM wordt? En dan wat, een regering samenstellen waar de koning, OF het nieuwe congress, er mee-eens moet zijn? :P Vergeet niet dat je momenteel maar op 1 stem staan xP --Bucurestean 20:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Nee. Ik ga gewoon de grootste partij worden. Al was het maar puur en alleen om Pierlot te irriteren. Dan ga ik samen met Scanderson en Brenda een rechtzaak tegen Pierlot aanspannen, en, Interpol of geen interpol, hem twee maanden laten blokkeren. Dan ga ik op mijn luie reet zitten toekijken wat er gebeurd, met een bak popcorn. Hehe... En ik ga niet proberen de koning af te zetten, alleen ga ik hem wel ter verantwoording roepen voor zijn onredelijke en ietwat dictatoriale gedrag. Dr. Magnus 20:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : Dan ben je wel de grootste partij maar heb je daar niets aan, want de volgende verkiezingen zijn pas over een jaar, toch? En zei je niet dat Pierlot niet te pakken was, vanwege de situatie zoals die tegenwoordig is :P --Bucurestean 20:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ik zou zo zeggen, in beschaafd Engels: "Interpol, suck my dick!" En Pierlot, die gaat gewoon zijn straf niet ontlopen. En de volgende verkiezingen zijn al veel eerder. Dr. Magnus 20:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : En de volgende verkiezingen zijn al veel eerder? Hoe wil je daarvoor zorgen :O Zogenaamde "mid-elections"? --Bucurestean 20:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Inderdaad, de mid-elections waarop onze monarch zelf ook al zinspeelde. BTW: zet mijn bovenstaand reactie over het Interpol gedeelte maar bij het kopje "remarkable"... dat geeft in elk geval een duidelijk signaal af... :P Dr. Magnus 20:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, ik had al zo'n donkerbruin vermoeden dat deze 'kameraad' dat wenste :P Maar we blijven beschaafd en doen dat gecensureerd he xP --Bucurestean 20:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha... De pers mag anders best zien wat voor een ellendeling die communistenleider wel niet is. Laat het gepeupel maar zeven kleuren stront schijten van angst! De newsflash lezen ze dagelijks op LQ - wat een mooi medium. ;) Dr. Magnus 20:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : Je gebruikt me? :'( --Bucurestean 20:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Zeg, Ooswes, je zou me toch komen opzoeken in augustus? Heb nog steeds geen Limburger aan de deur gehad :P --Bucurestean 20:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :wa :P Ik weet nog welke straat 't was, maar 'k ben 't huisnummer kwijt :P --OuWTB 20:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Zet het maar niet op internet aub :P Ik meen het ;) Maar je mag altijd langskomen om een biertje te drinken :P Of een ţuică românească ^^ --Bucurestean 21:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk niet. Ik ben Limburgs, niet dom ;) Even 150km afleggen voor een biertje, wa :P --OuWTB 21:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: :O Ik dacht, die gasten zitten zo dichtbij België... maar nee mijn theorie is fout :P --Bucurestean 21:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::We hebben wel dezelfde g, ui en r, onze ei/ij en au/ou is nog steeds zoals in het noorden! :P --OuWTB 21:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Ik dacht dat je zou weten dat Nederlanders Belgen dom noemden :O --Bucurestean 21:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::belgenmoppen.nl! :P --OuWTB 21:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Weet je wat pas erg is, dat mijn wikiële tijd op de Roemeense tijd staat of op de Nederlandse zomertijd ofzoiets dus ik dacht dat het al tijd was om maar eens richting bed te gaan, maar tis pas 22:11 :P --Bucurestean 21:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ik ga wel zo, 't is hier 0:40 uur later è. Mofers+Limburgs kwartiertje. En ik moet morgen de geiten voeren ;) --OuWTB 21:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::> Cioban? :)) --Bucurestean 21:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahaha :D Nee, algemeen goed dat iedereen moet verzorgen :) --OuWTB 21:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wie zegt dat ik niet goed zorg voor mijn caviaatjes en konijntjes? Ze staan al een hele winter in de kou :)) --Bucurestean 21:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahaha :D Keupke zit altijd binnen. Soms ligt 'ie in m'n bed :P --OuWTB 21:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Tss, dierenneuker :P Ik weet al wat je morgenochtend gaat doen met die geiten... tss --Bucurestean 21:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Sssjjt :P Ik vond m'n kinderen er altijd al zo beestachtig uitzien (((A))) --OuWTB 21:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hoe heten ze? :P --Bucurestean 21:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Zie nation. --OuWTB 21:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Wat een anti-climax. --Bucurestean 21:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Dat was juist mijn bedoeling, want dan kan men eindelijk naar dromenland (6) --OuWTB 21:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Duiveltje? :P --Bucurestean 21:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Je gaat vannacht nachtmerries van me krijgen :P Maar nu ga ik er eens van door: yeu mergeshte in Ovetabiânã. Slâ quomrãths! --OuWTB 21:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Slâ! Pã mãinhe! (Pe mâine) --Bucurestean 21:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC)